1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for producing imprinted three-dimensional structures on a substrate, including a machine frame having mounted thereon a replaceable unit for producing a three-dimensional structure on a substrate by a given method, a feeder and a delivery for the substrate, and at least one transport device for transporting the substrate from the feeder to the delivery device via the unit for producing the three-dimensional structure.
The production of three-dimensional structures on a substrate having two dimensions in the substrate plane and a generally considerably smaller dimension perpendicular to the substrate, in the context of the invention of the instant application, is understood as being effected by printing techniques; however, related techniques are also used for producing script or pictures on a substrate such as paper, for example.
Conventional printing presses or printers are confined to respective specific methods of printing, such as, offset printing, gravure printing, ink jet printing and so forth. This has its roots in the historical development of printing presses and printers, and it is generally taken for granted that each printing press or printer is limited to its own specific printing method.
In a planographic printing press as described in the published German Patent Document DE-OS 43 28 058, which has the characteristic features mentioned in the introduction hereto, one or more cylinders, on the one hand, and a printing form, on the other hand, are respectively replaceable with an identically constructed unit. To this printing press, too, only one specific printing method is applicable, namely offset printing.